This invention relates to anesthetic-narcotic D-homo-20-ketopregnane derivatives.
Several steroid compounds, especially those of the pregnane series are known to have a central nervous-system depressant, anesthetic-narcotic effect and exert an influence on membrane permeability (J. A. Sutton, Postgrad. Med. J., 48 Suppl. 2 [1972]).
The novel D-homo-20-ketopregnanes of this invention, compared to the conventional steroids of the pregnane series, have a surprisingly brief induction time and high effectiveness. Thus, for example, 3.alpha.-hydroxy-D-homo-5.alpha.-20-one and 3.alpha.-hydroxy-D-homo-19-nor-5.beta.-pregnan-20-one are five times more effective one minute after injection that the known sodium 21-hydroxy-5.beta.-pregnane-3,20-dione-21-hemisuccinate.
2.beta.-Ethoxy-3.alpha.-hydroxy-D-homo5.alpha.-pregnane-11,20-dione is twice as effective as the known substance. 2.beta.-Azido-3.alpha.-hydroxy-D-homo-5.alpha.-pregnane-11,20-dione, although having the same effectiveness as the known substance, is distinguished by an exceedingly rapid onset of activity.